Every Rose
by vampirelover14
Summary: So this is a Josh Hutcherson/oc one shot based on Every Rose Has It's Thorn... I didn't know what other category to put it under.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics in this one shot! All rights go to Poison!_**

_Two months;_ that's how long its been since the break up.

_Three days_ ;since I found out he has had a girlfriend for the last month and a half.

_Two days; _since I decided that I never meant anything to him.

_One day; _the amount of time I've been listening to _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_ on repeat. I also decided that I was going to cover it at my concert tonight. I was half way through the song when my headphones were viciously ripped from my ears. It was my best friend Miley Cyrus.

"What?" I asked, probably a bit more rudely than needed, but I was still depressed. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Taryn, it's been _two months_, you need to just get over him already." she said softly. I shook my head.

"It's not that simple Miles. Josh and I were together, for _three years_. It's going to take me more than two months to get over him. Especially when I find out that he obviously didn't care that much about me, if he was already dating again, half a month after the break up." Miley shook her head.

"You know that's not true." she argued. I sat up straighter.

"Do I? Do I really? Because taking in all the evidence and all that happened between us, it's hard to believe that he did love me." I said angrily before getting up and storming to the stage area. I looked out and saw the crowd was waiting anxiously for me to go on. Miley wasn't touring with me, she had just come to see me because this, L.A, was my last stop before I went to Europe where I was going to tour with One Direction for a month. I had about five minutes before I went on and I decided to get a water and listen to a quick song to get me pumped up. I pulled my iPod back out and started scrolling through the songs when I came on _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from Mulan. I snickered and clicked play. I didn't know what it was about this song, but I was seriously obsessed with it and it always made me smile. I sang it to myself as I grabbed a water and waited for Miley to come and wish me good luck. I was starting to feel bad for snapping at her. After the song was over her and Liam came over. I smiled and quickly hugged both of them.

"Thanks for coming Liam, and I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, Miles." I told them after we pulled apart. She nodded her acceptance and they both wished me luck before Jake, my manager, pulled me towards the stage again. The beginning notes for my first song came on and I rushed out on stage and sang all the normal songs I did, minus _7 Things_ since it was about Josh and it always seemed to almost reduce me to tears, but when the crowd started chanting for me to sing it, I couldn't deny them. Though I had to chant to myself through the whole song not to cry. After I sang that, Jake brought me out a stool and my acoustic guitar. He set up a microphone stand and quickly walked off stage.

"Alright, so I've been listening to this song for the last, three days, and can never get it out of my head. So I decided I'd play it for you guys tonight as a treat for always being such a great crowd when I come, and in honor of my last American tour date for this tour." I told the crowd, before starting to play.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I try not to hurt you_

_Yeah I try_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say loves a game_

_Of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know?_

_Has he ever felt like this?_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could let you know somehow_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals _

_But that scar_

_That scar remains_

Now before this point I had done a fairly good job of keeping the tears at bay, but I couldn't take it anymore. The flood gates opened and the tears started flowing freely.

_I know I could have saved our love that night_

_If I had known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_Now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_And to hear that tears me up inside _

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Yeah_

When I was finished I thanked everyone for coming and quickly rushed off the stage, running to my dressing room. I knew I had approximately five minutes to compose myself before the V.I.P fans came back to hang out with me for an hour. I heard the door open and looked up to see Miley and Liam walk in. Miley quickly walked over and pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder for a moment before the door opened again. I looked up and was completely surprised to see Harry Styles, aka my best friend, after Miley. I jumped up and rushed into his arms. He ran his hand down my hair soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay, Tare." he told me quietly. I shook my head.

"No it's isn't, I miss him so much." I sobbed.

"I know. Think about it this way though. After tonight you won't even be in the same country as him for a month, maybe longer if you want, and you can use your time with me and the lads in England to try and get over him." Harry comforted. I sniffled and pulled back from Harry's chest. "Now perk up, love. Your fans are gonna be here soon." I smiled and nodded.

"You're right." He smirked cheekily.

"Of course I am. I'm Harry Styles. I'm always right." He stated. I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

"Get over yourself, love." I told him in a horribly fake British accent. He chuckled and reached his hands up to wipe the smeared make up from under my eyes.

"There all better." he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. To anyone who didn't know Harry and I's relationship, which was more like brother and sister than actual friends, would have thought that we had feelings for each other, but this wasn't the case. So when the door opened and the fans were led in, the first thing out of one of the four girls' mouths was, "OMG! She's dating Harry Styles!" I sighed and pulled away from Harry. I moved around him to correct her, but the words died in my throat when I realized who was standing there. Not four girls, like I had originally thought, but three girls, one of which who was holding the hand of a very familiar 19 year old actor. Josh Hutcherson; my ex- boyfriend.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked, but also how good. I hadn't seen him in about a month, and the only reason I had seen him then was because Miley and I had went to see Liam and he was leaving when we were arriving.

His hair looked to be freshly cut, and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, some Nike's, and a dark blue shirt with the black leather jacket I had gotten him for his birthday over it. As quickly as I could I put an indifferent look on my face and greeted the two girls, who he wasn't holding hands with. I internally started cursing him out. What kind of person comes to their ex- girlfriends concert with his new girlfriend and then comes backstage with V.I.P passes. I stuck my hand out to the first girl who was blonde and blue eyed and wearing a shirt with my face on it.

"Hi!" I said, probably a little to enthusiastically, but I wanted to show Josh that I was perfectly fine, though thinking about it, he probably saw me run off stage crying. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Anyway, Blondie smiled widely at me and shook my hand.

"Hi! I'm Carly!" She said super high voice. I had to try really hard not to cringe. I moved to the next girl and shook her hand.

"I'm Jenna!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled and shook her hand. On to Josh's new girl. I cringed slightly and felt Harry's hand on my arm for support. I looked back to him and sent him a thankful look. I reluctantly held my hand out to shake with her.

"I'm Tori!" she said with a wide smile. I smiled back even though I wanted to punch her in the face. She was pretty I could give her that. Brown hair, brown eyes, super tan, she looked like she might be Latina. I completely ignored Josh and addressed the three girls.

"So what did you guys think about the concert?" I asked motioning for them to sit on the couch. Miley and Liam had moved to the love seat. I pulled my make up chair over so Harry could sit down and then I went to grab another one from the other side of the room, but I was pulled to sit down on Harry's lap. I tried to get up but he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me in place.

"Harold Edward Styles, let me up right now!" I told him. He smirked.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine to sit like this, love." he said. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"God damn English boys." I said under my breath.

"Hey!" he and Liam both called. I snickered and turned back to the girls. Oh and Josh.

"Anyway, the concert, what'd you think?" I asked.

"It was amazing! I loved your cover of Every Rose Has It's thorn!" Jenna said.

"Yeah, it was probably the best one I've ever heard!" Tori agreed, Carly nodded. I think she was a little star struck by all the people in here.

"Eh, I could've done better." Harry said. I turned and glared at him before slapping the back of his head.

"Hey hey hey! Is that anyway to treat the best friend who fly's all the way out here to come retrieve you?" Harry asked innocently. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"So you two aren't dating?" Carly asked. I started laughing, excessively.

"Oh. My. God. That's hilarious! I wouldn't date Harry if he was the last man on earth."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm not sexually attracted to you what so ever. You're like the annoying brother that I can't get rid of." I stated.

"That's not what you said last night." he retorted with a smirk.

"He's kidding." I told the room.

"Yeah, my girls single. Ridin' solo." Miley told them casting a glance at Josh who's gaze was locked intently on me.

"Even if I had a thing for Harry, I wouldn't date him. Just got out of a relationship." I added as a way of explanation. Josh looked away and I got ready to change the subject, but Harry just had to open his mouth.

"Yeah, he was a total douche bag." he stated staring straight at Josh. Josh turned to look at him just as I elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Harold!" I hissed.

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm sure Taryn played her part in the break-up." Josh threw back. Tori and the other fans looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, maybe I overreacted a little, but I apologized and wanted to fix things, but he wouldn't let me." I threw in.

"It probably didn't help that you were running to Styles all the time. He probably thought you were whoring around on him." My mouth dropped open before I stood up angrily.

"Fuck you! I wasn't screwing around on you and you know it! That was and still is just your own stupid excuse on why it was right. At least I didn't get a new boyfriend half a month after we broke up! Hell I'm still trying to get over it! Let's not leave out this right now! What kid of person brings his new girlfriend back stage to his exes concert? Oh I know! A fucking prick who never cared about me at all in the _three fucking years_ we were together." I yelled. I noticed Harry start to lead the three girls from the room.

"Don't pull that shit with me! I love you and you know it! God your such a self righteous bitch! 'I'm Taryn McCarthy and I can do no wrong! I'm a perfect little princess!' Well I have news for you sweetheart! You are far from fucking perfect!" He yelled back standing up also. Miley and Liam quickly left the room also.  
"I don't think that! And that has nothing to do with any of this! God! I honestly can't believe you! And I honestly think all I was to you was someone you could just go and _fuck _whenever you wanted! You obviously never cared about me! Did you?" I yelled as the tears started to pour.

"How can you think that? How can you say that? After everything you really think that I never cared about you? I thought you knew me better than that." He yelled.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to think Josh? Huh? You started dating someone, not even a month after we broke up from a three year relationship!"

"Yeah, because I was tired of sitting there staring at the phone, not having enough courage to call you and fix things! I didn't want to admit I was wrong. So after two weeks of sitting there and feeling sorry for myself I decided to get a distraction, but it didn't work." He said, I didn't notice when he took a few steps closer.

"Well you want to know what I've been doing? I've been waiting two months for that call, and it never came. Instead I have Liam telling me, because he's a good friend, that you have a girlfriend and have had one, and a few days later you show up backstage at my concert with her! So I have nothing else left to believe!" I said glaring at him. He sighed angrily then kicked out at the table.

"God! You are so fucking stupid!" He yelled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about myself. Anything else you wanna do or say to cut me down some more? I mean you've already flaunted your new girlfriend in my face, now I'm fucking stupid. Wanna tell me I look like I've gained weight too?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed once again, though more in frustration then anger.

"I didn't want to do this. I didn't plan this." He said to himself softly.

"So what you were just gonna come to my concert with your girlfriend and then leave?" I asked sarcastically once again.

"Actually yeah. The only reason I agreed to come tonight was because I wanted to see how you were. I didn't even know she had V.I.P passes until twenty minutes ago." he replied. I shook my head and pointed to the door.

"Get out Josh. Just go." I said softly.

"Tar-" I cut him off.

"Go!" I yelled. He nodded and walked past me towards the door. I heard it open, but he turned back to me.

"No, you know what? I'm going to talk and you're going to listen for once." He told me. I tried to tell him to just leave, but he stopped me. "You have no self confidence what so ever. None. At all. I get it. But you should. You are the smartest, most beautiful girl I know and I don't know how many more times you need to hear it for you to believe it. I've told you everyday for the past three years and you never once believed me. I know you've had a bad past. I was there for a lot of it, but you can't let that hold you back anymore. I've never wanted to hurt you. Ever. It kills me to think about how much it must have hurt you when you found out about Tori, but she never meant anything to me. Not like you did. I'm sorry, that you felt like you never meant anything to me, and in your head it was probably the only logical explanation for why we weren't together... But you have to believe me when I say this sweetheart." He walked back to me and held my face in his hands. "It was never about the sex with you. Yeah it was great, and you are phenomenal in bed- he flashed me a smirk and I giggled through my tears- but I was with you because I love you. I still do. I love the girl who takes my shit, but dishes it right back out. The girl who's family and friends mean more to her than anything, the girl who cracks her knuckles incessantly. The girl who loves music so much that she built herself one of the biggest fan bases out there and is still the same down to earth girl that she has always been. I love you Taryn Isabelle McCarthy and that's never going to change. I'm sorry I didn't turn around right after I left. I'm sorry that I made you think you were nothing and I'm sor-" I cut him off by placing my lips against his and throwing my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I love you, Josh."


End file.
